Topsoil costs $\$6$ per cubic foot. What is the cost, in dollars, of 5 cubic yards of topsoil?
Answer: Cubing both sides of the equation $1\text{ yd.}=3\text{ ft.}$, we find that $1\text{ yd.}^3=27\text{ ft.}^3$.  Therefore, there are $27\cdot5$ cubic feet in 5 cubic yards.  Multiplying the number of cubic feet by the cost per cubic foot, we find that the total cost is $27\cdot5\cdot6=27\cdot30=\boxed{810}$ dollars.